Welcoming Committee
by azurecloche
Summary: Axel and Demyx help welcome the newest member of the Organization. Implied AxelxDemyx by Roxas One Shot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the people in here,nonetheless the game or the company.

**Summary:** Axel and Demyx help welcome the newest member of the Organization. Implied AxelxDemyx by Roxas w 

_Story begins in the world of The World That Never Was_

"So what's the new kid like?"Demyx asked his redheaded friend as they walked down the halls of the base of the Organization,"I know one thing for sure,he's a kid and he ain't like any of us."the redhead replied to his blonde mullet head friend. "Oooooooooh...Different? I like that!"Dmeyx said excitedly. It had only been a few days ago that the Superior had announced the arrival of their newest member,and with that new member,it made Organization 12 now Organization 13...Erm..Organization XIII actually(The Superior that it was cool to use Roman numerals instead of those normal numbers).

"There he is!"Axel said as he and Demyx peaked behind the wall to see a teenage boy laying on a couch,stuffing his face with junk food. The teenager had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity(Then again everyone's hair seemed to defy gravity these days),dark blue eyes that gave off this 'Don't mess with me' feeling and he wore the trademark black cloack fully unzipped over his black tanktop and brown slacks. "Oh! Oh! Let's say hi!"Demyx said eagerly pulling Axel's hood towards the direction of the new member,"Eh? Yeah okay. Why not?"the redheaded pyro replied.

The blonde teenager was flipping through the channels on the plasma screen TV when he heard the footsteps of two people comming towards him,"Hmmm?"he turned around to see a redheaded man bieng dragged by a guy with a blonde mullet. "May I help you?"the boy asked with the sense of irritation in his voice,Axel and Demyx straightened themselves up before replying,"I'm Demyx,this is my good friend Axel,we're the welcoming commitee!"Demyx said happily opening his arms wide open and gave the new member a big hug. This freaked out the teenager as he pushed the mullet man off him,"Eww! Are you gay or something?"he asked dusting himself off,Demyx stood up after hitting the floor with his face,Axel decided to speak before Demyx could make a fool of himself again. "Geez kid,we're just trying to be nice."he said but the teenager just shrugged and stuck his tongue out at the two men before him.

"My name is Roxas and you know what I think of you two?"the teen asked,Axel and Demyx shook their head,"You guys are gay and are eachother's lover."Roxas said then ran out the hall as the two members attacked. "Hey I was just kidding! Can't you two take a joke?"Roxas asked he took a sharp right turn in the fork of the hallway,Demyx and Axel summoned their weapons and were now unleashing very powerful attacks at the teen's direction. Somehow Roxas had escaped their attacks,jumping or turning at the last minute before their attacks hit him, but eventually, (And by eventually,I mean like a hour)Roxas had taken another sharp turn when he bumped into another member.

"Oh hey sport!"Roxas looked up to see nonother then Zexion holding a hand to help him up,"Hey Zexy!"Roxas said refering to the blue haired member by his (Ever famous)nickname,"What's up with the running?"Zexion asked not at the least bit(Or so it looked like)affected by being called a very unappropiated name. Roxas could hear the two other members closing in on him,"Got you now!"Roxas let out a girlish scream before running behind Zexion to shield himself from the two member's attack. "You two! Heel!"Zexion yelled at the two members making them freeze,"But he called us gay!"Axel argued,"But who was involved?"

"Roxas!"Axel said pointing at the teen accusingly.

"Axel!"Roxas said back sticking out his tongue at the pyro maniac.

"Demyx!"Demyx said feeling now left out.

Zexion rubbed his temples(Annoyed! With a capital "A"..No literally see?),he looked back at the young member,"Now Roxas it's not nice to call people gay."he said said kneeling down to his level and putting his hand on his should like one of those dramatic father-and-son moments you see on TV. "Yes,Zexy."Roxas siad nodding.

"Yeah!"Axel shouted feeling as if he won the fight(Wait there was a fight?)

"Uh-huh!"Demyx said agreeing(Pretty sure he didn't really get what was going in the situation).

"Even if they are gay."Zexion added quickly to his statement,"But what if it's really obvious?"Roxas asked getting his(Or Sora's)trademark thinking pose,"It's rude...Let the grownups say they're gay."the blue haired member said standing up straight. "Then can you tell them they're gay?"Roxas asked innocently.

"Say what?"Axel asked now feeling like the one who had lost.

"But we're not gay..."Demyx argued.

"Yeah sport,I'll tell them they're gay."Zexion said then walked to the two members and faced them face to face,"You guys are gay!"he said then he took Roxas baxk to his room to talk to him about yaoi.

**The End**


End file.
